Predictions and Reality
by Rikki Taro
Summary: <html><head></head>Five years after the show's ending, Katara is finally realizing the changes in Aang's appearance and finding the comparisons to Aunt W u's predictions. It turns out her 'great romance' has more details than just being with 'a powerful bender'. Fluff at the end. Kataang.</html>


**Hello! So I've entered another fandom and I am in love with ATLAB. Hehehe I just wish they have little mini episodes of what happened after, and centered into Katara and Aang's relationship. So this story is about probably the cutest thing for writing children's show fan fiction for: growth spurts! And just some of Kitara's thoughts about it.**

"_I see a great romance for you…" Aunt Wu pondered. Katara's eyes lit up with excitement and leaned closer to the elder woman_

"_Tell me more!"_

"_I can see he's a very powerful bender."_

**Present Day**

Katara opened her bedroom window at the inn and inhaled a deep breath. It had been a few years since Ozai had been defeated and being a part of team Avatar led the gang on missions to reform parts of the world. From other villages of the Fire Nation to the great wall of Ba Sing Se. So it was nice to sleep in a bed with a roof over her head. However, despite the dark taking over, she found herself looking out her window to watch the fire bending bellow. Even after becoming the new fire lord, Zuko had some leaves of absences to travel with the gang and to strengthen the relationships with his old enemies. But between early morning and night, he insisted to drill Aang with fire bending.

'When the sun rises, it gives us and the night makes the fire dance and seems even brighter.' The prince would remind the Avatar, picking up on his uncle's poetic sense.

So it was rather convenient that the girls' room overlooked the backyard that the two benders were using to practice. Being nineteen, Katara still looked the same as she had at sixteen except perhaps more womanly with her fully developed breasts and curves that only began nurturing in her early teenage years. Which led to her new realization.

_When did Aang grow to about Zuko's height?_ She wondered, watching them in a way, dance with the flames and noticed the head to head height the prince shared with the Avatar. Despite the large age difference between them! So as Zuko towered a little less than a foot over her, it was strange to not look down or rub the head of the younger air bender. Yet he still enjoyed his new height and pointed out that he had more to grow.

Katara rolled her eyes at the thought of his teasing voice that talked down to her, though not being the only change to his new appearance. His childish nature had more or less stayed the same; his body made further developments. With his new heights, new muscles had taken homage beneath his skin, and through his daily training, they become more and more noticeable. Which brought attention to the old group? For the Fire Lord, girls would often croon over his physic form, and knew the perfect time that he always removed his tunic was to train with Aang. In result, earned early cries at dawn and cries through the evening. Lately more and more migrated with them until during their training a sea of girls would watch the sparers hungrily.

Even now out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a maid watching them. Yet lately, though Zuko got the usual reaction, if Aang ever felt the need to take off his own tunic, the girls would grow tea cup eyes, cheeks glowing in blush, and fits of giggles. Being the Avatar, he had his fan club, having all his power as well as the girls finding him as cute like Momo. But as Zuko attracted older girls being the 'bad boy' more girls about her age eyes Aang in the same fashion in which she had. Katara stiffened a moment after processing what ran through her mind.

_Do I look at him that way?_ She could feel the red grow in her cheeks before casually looking down to them below. Aang standing in a perfect stance for fire bending. His breath coming in and out in even patterns causing for the rise and fall of his perfectly tones chest. His arm extended in an outreached punch for the fire to extend from his limbs, the muscles of his arm pressing tightly to his skin. With his movements, fire was not the only thing dancing against him. Her hand twitched with an urge to hold and caress such muscles. Again she shook herself from her thoughts before turning away from the window.

_Stupid hormonal changes._ She thought when reaching into her satchel for her hair tie to braid her thick hair. Her fingers enclosed around a thin piece before pulling out a familiar necklace and precious memory.

"_I made you a necklace Katara. I figures, since you lost your other one."_

Four years later she still held onto the necklace and fingered over it, remembering the sweet gesture followed by their time in Aunt Wu's village.

"_I see a great romance for you…He will be a powerful bender."_

_No…._ She pondered. Sure, since Ozai's fall she and Aang had been intimate, having professed their love shortly after that time. But still, with all they had to do, it wasn't often that they would share time alone together and instead shared a kiss and maybe had conversations when they could be alone. Thinking back to the other couples they crossed on their journey; they had the time to share romantic moments and be able to be courted upon, without a worry to protect the world.

"_Is he handsome? Oh, I hope he's tall!"_ She recalled her saying at the next session the fortune teller rolled her eyes but still assured that it was a handsome young man that would become her bride groom. Katara bit her lip before craning her neck out the window. The two finished their training and casually making small talk of something or another. His back faces her to show the rippling muscles, before she caught sight of his face. No longer was it rounded with baby fat but more chiseled and set. He was cleanly shaven, not yet liking the thought of facial hair as her brother had. Despite all his changes, his eyes stayed the same grey that sparkled with life and amusement of a child. So it was hard to disagree with herself that he wasn't handsome.

He laughed heartedly about some joke he made in his usual carefree fashion as always until he turned his gaze upward and locked eyes with her. Zuko might as well throw small fire balls to her cheeks, which she felt light up. He smiled to her, something that looked too charming to be true she couldn't hear him shout her name. Zuko laughed to take the attention away from her to look at his friend questionably. She sized the chance to shut the window panels yet could still feel his heated gaze through them.

_Oh god…just…oh god…he's going to get even more cocky about his appearance. I better not be alone with him for a while._ She concluded and heard the door open behind her. Toph walked in with an exasperated sigh before sliding along the wall, shortly followed by Suki.

"I didn't think you could take that last one." The Kyoshi warrior surprisingly stated.

"Yeah, it's a thrill to pull the metal bending moves." The Blind Bandit smiled. "What did the crowd look like?"

"Their eyeballs were about to pop out."

The younger girl roared with laughter and looked over to where Katara stood, her eyes narrowing despite not seeing the water bender.

"Why is your heart hammering so badly?" She asked before her lips curled in a wicked smile. "Does Twinkle Toes gotcha all flustered?"

"No!" Katara lied though only spread the smile on the girls face.

"I bet you just want to run down and hug him tightly."

"No!" Suki was now smirking smugly while Toph kept laughing.

"Or to kiss him again…but I bet a lot more fiercely."

"Shut up!" She hissed, crossing her arms and turning away from the two giggling.

"Man! Sugar Queen, you should look into lying lessons with Azula, cuz' you are horrible."

"It's not her fault for being naturally honest." Suki attempted to defend.

"Yeah, but with me around she might try and deny what she wants to do with Twinkle Toes, but she can't hide it." She froze a moment before her smile widened. "Speaking of which…"

Without another comment, she turned away not before grabbing Suki to leave the room.

"Hey! Where are you guys-" Kitara tried to ask before being answered by the door. "Going."

She sighed in exasperation before landing on her bed face down, waiting a moment to hope the thoughts in her head to leave her only to hear a knock on the door. Groaning a moment, she stood up and went to answer it only to meet gaze with a yellow tunic. The blush returned, and her blue eyes trailed upward to see the face smiling down at her.

"Got a minute?" His voice had changed from that of a young boy's to something a bit deeper. Her voice was dead in her throat but she nodded and made way for him to enter the room. He smiled and looked around with a little awkwardness before looking back to her as if the center of the world rested with in her.

"So, uh….I thought to check on you. I kind of…saw you watching me and thought you wanted to talk."

"Ummm," Her cheeks inflamed at the moment with the attempt to find a good reason for spying on the Avatar. "Nothing really concerning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded and turned away in attempt to calm herself when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her body stiffened before turning her neck to look up at the smirking air bender.

"I think you're lying." She groaned and turned around full in his arms.

"How would you know?"

"Toph has been teaching me to feel the differences." He smiled cheekily before lightly brushing aside a strand of hair. "Will you tell me?"

Katara diverted her eyes, knowing now she couldn't deny it any longer.

"I've just been thinking a lot…"

"About what?" He asked a little worried.

"You…" She whispered, though he heard perfectly and seemed even more concerned.

"What about me?"

"Well…this." She replied and held up a hand alongside his head. He blinked a moment and looked down to her again before having a smile appear on his face.

"What? Me growing up? And finally being able to kiss you like a…man." He muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"More so of how you've changed."

"For the better though right?" His eyes pleaded with reassurance that she still wanted him and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's just with how you've attracted fan girls and-"

"Oh! You're not jealous are you?" He grinned, sparking a flash back to when they were on Kyoshi Island so long ago.

"No! I mean! I'm also thinking about what Aunt Wu predicted! Saying that I would be with somebody tall, handsome,-"

"A powerful bender?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah…wait how'd you know?" His eyes ping ponged back and forth as if looking for an answer before another goofy smile spread on his face.

"Okay so some of Aunt Wu's predictions were dead on, why are you so worried?"

"She said that there would be a 'great romance' for me." She waited for him to say that there would be time for them to be romantically involved later but did not expect to hear him laugh. His grip on her loosened up but he still managed to hug her closely to him.

"You don't think what we have is a great romance?" He asked with a bright smile. "Oh gosh Katara, I thought you liked the adventure."

"I do, but at times it's so time consuming." His mouth formed a small 'o' in processing what she meant. "It has nothing to do with you Aang! I mean, you're still growing up and you have to put the world first and there's so much we're all worried about."

"Yeah, but we've been together for five years, and you're right we're on an adventure together all the time but we never act romantically involved together." When she opened her mouth to argue, she caught sight of his eyes glimmering with mischievous intent. He cupped her cheek before leaning down to gently kiss her lips though soon evolved to something harder and more demanding. Katara gasped which gave Aang the opening of her mouth to run his tongue into. His arm wrapped around her neck to hold her against himself before softly landing on the bed with her in his arms. She found her own hands cupping his face keeping his lips on hers, while his own hands ran free and dared to run along her side. The two parted a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

"How's that for a great romance?" He teased leaning into her neck to place small kisses along her collar.

"If you did that more often, no worries." She giggled before having a questionable look. "Where did you even learn to kiss like that?"

He smirked smugly and caressed her hair before leaning closer for their noses to touch.

"I said I would do that when I could literally sweep you off your feet. In which I clearly have…_baby._"

Katara rolled her eyes and leaned inward to his kiss with a note to remind her brother that even in the far future, Aunt Wu's predictions were right.

**Lols so I loved this story, I just think it's so cute! XD So yeah influence from **_**The Fortuneteller**_** and **_**Nightmares and Daydreams**_**. Yeah…Aang's last line, I was thinking of his little daydream, at first I thought that was real and thought how funny that would be….that would be a great idea for another one-shot….okay! So please review for me! If this story gets enough likes/reviews that are satisfiable I have an idea for doing a different view of this story with Aang, thinking about his spurt and Katara's *cough cough* womanly developments and *even awkward cough* hormones when he looks at her. Review please!**


End file.
